Spirited away 2 The Darkness out there
by MoonLight330
Summary: Chihiro returns to the spirit world, to a very dangerous dark Haku. will she be able to break the curse placed on her and those who she loves? or will she surrender to the darkness that haunts her every waking moment
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chihiro

She just stood there for a while, staring into the dark void of the tunnel while playing with what looked like a pink hair band wrapped around her wrist.

CHIHIRO: Will we meet again sometime?

HAKU: Sure we will.

CHIHIRO: Promise?

HAKU: Promise. Now go, and don't look back.

Over and over she thought of the last thing that _he_ had said to her. While wishing that someday he would fulfil the promise.

Looking to be the age of 17; her hair was a dark chocolate colour and flowed down her back. She wore dark blue high waited jeans with a green jumper and a black coat layer over, also a grey scarf perched around her neck, her name was Chihiro.

It had been 7 years since the last time she had seen the likes of the spirited world, wishing that someday that she would return. Over the last seven years Chihiro had been coming in and out of the tunnel hoping that one day she may pass through it. But every time she passed through the tunnel she would black out to find herself standing next to the creepy statue again.

This had frustrated her each time to the point where she had tried to give up but failed as she had always found herself walking back to the very spot she was standing in. She hadn't given up hope. Hope that someday she would see those dark green eyes again. Still playing with her hair band she took a deep breath and entered the tunnel.

When she entered the tunnel, it was exactly how it was when she last entered it, only this time its layer of dust had thickened. As she carried on walking she was thinking about the very first time she had entered this tunnel the very one that her parents were so keen explore.

She thought about her parents and how their life had differed from when they returned from the spirt world. The thought of her father's passing filled her mind. When they returned from the spirit world he had been sick, he had never been able to shift it. About 2 years later he finaly left leaving Chihiro's mother and Chihiro on their own.

Chihiro was staring down at the ground while she was walking when suddenly she heard a sound coming from a distance which sounded like a rock being kicked across the ground. She stopped feeling only fear.

"Hello?" she shouted. But no one replied only silence layered the air. Feeling another presence she had started to turn to walk back but something unusual pushed her to carry on walking down in to the void of darkness. _Magic _she thought. It was the same feeling when _he_ had used magic around her. That feeling like a presence. Her heart began to race but she carried on walking anyway trying as hard as she could to push back any negative thoughts in her mind. _You can do this _she thought _don't give up_ but she still felt the fear inside her increase. That's when she heard it.

"Hello Chihiro" The voice was smooth and ice cold, making her chill. That's when she started to feel something dark envelope her, that is when she was swallowed up in darkness never to be seen in the human world again.

Normally she would awake next to the statue but this time it was different. This time she had woken up in a field. Her eyes had flattered open to where the orange sky was all to meet her. Pushing herself up she looked in to the distance to find a range of hills and buildings of an old theme park. She had finally made it.

Chapter 1: Published- 07-11-14

Updated- 18-04-16

Notes: Hello Internet.

This story can also be found here: story/69377134-the-darkness-out-there-spirited-away-2/parts


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of relief hit her hard; she released a breath that she hadn't quite remembered she had taken in. Without thinking she pushed herself of the floor and ran across the field feeling nothing but happiness "_finally" _she cheered in her mind. Heading in the direction of the bath house she stopped at the edge of the river bank. Thinking about the last time she had been there she jumped onto one of the rocks. From one to another, she had made it about half way when could hear sounds of water starting to flood in.

she screamed out load. Forcing herself to jump on to one rock and then another as quickly as she could when a dark shadow came upon her, she turned her head to see a dark blue massive wave which was about to struck her, "HAKU" the words had barely escaped her mouth when wave hit her hard and fast. She was forced under the water.

Again and again Chihiro Tried as hard as she could to rise to the top but was stopped each time by an oncoming wave. She began to feel her lungs began to fill with water and her body began to feel heavy, her vision began to blur and she slowly floated down to the bottom of the river.

_Chihiro awoke to her to her navy blue bedroom by the sound of her early morning alarm; while hitting her alarm to stop she unscrambled herself of her cocoon position and had pushed herself up and over from her comfy bed with a craving of wanting to get back in to her cocooned position. In front of her was a broken old mirror that had been broken due to the move, but Chihiro had tried to cover the mirror with pictures that she had drawn of the spirit world. She lifted her head to see that she had gigantic bed hair and dark shadows laid under her eyes from many nights of no sleep due to the 'dreams' no nightmares but she never remembered them. Before she could think of anything else her door of her bed room creaked open, it was her mother. "Good morning honey, i have made some scrambled eggs for you, its downstairs" chihiro didn't make any attempt to reply because she had her eyes placed on one of the pictures on her mirror, it was a picture of Haku with his long green hair and black eyes..._

"_black eyes?" chihiro thought in confusion_

_Swiftly she had torn the picture away from the mirror and scaned the picture from top to bottom, chihiro stared at this picture with such confusion "black eyes?"_

"_what is it chihiro?" her mother asked kindly _

_Chihiro eyes looked from the picture to her mother she was about to respond when she saw her eyes. They had turned completely black. Fear tightened in her stomach as she tore her eyes away from the dark pools too the front of her mothers white blouse where blood was pooling._

"_Mother" she cried! As she moved to stand with her mother but found she was stuck in place. _

_Blood started to drip from her mother's chest, where is looked like she had been stabbed with a silver dagger, behind her mother Chihiro could see this dark slender figure that was holding the silver dagger which was embedded in Chihiro's mother. With her eyes only on her mother she was about to start screaming but found that she couldn't. And watched as she dropped to the floor and the life vanished out of her eyes._

_The figure behind her mother stepped into the light, but it seems the person has shrunk to the same height as her, with black hair pooling around her face and bloody hands. The girl looked up and I wasn't meet with brown eyes as expected but black ones._

_ It was me. I had killed my mother._

Notes: Leave me a comment. I like those:)

The link i put on chapter 1, i am awear doesn work. so if you want to read this in wattpad version then you can find it under my user name MoonLight330


	3. Chapter 3

As you can see i have deleted all the chapters. i will be editing them and uploading them again. if anyone would prefer to read it on the wattpad i shall be uploading it to there as well. under my username: MoonLight330

i am planning to finish this, i just need to figure out how i want the story to end.:)

anyways stay tuned.

-MoonLight

chapter 3(not all of it):

The Bright Light blinded her for a few moments as she awoke from her dream state. She found that she was in a warm room, filled with pipes and warmth from a fire nearby. Her clothes were no longer wet but felt hard and crinkled against her body. Her head ached and she found that her wrist and feet were bound.


End file.
